


Unwind

by aniay



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniay/pseuds/aniay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee comes to the club to unwind, to get what she can't get on her own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> It's a feeble attempt at het. Hopefully I CAN write robot het because I sure as hell can't write the human one. It's also not the exact G1 Hot Rod just a Prime!Hot Rod. Unbetaed.

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes letting her optics blink. He was looking at her and smiling.

It didn’t really matter who she was with, who was looking at her, she wanted this one and this one alone.

She just had to find the courage to actually get up and sit on his knees.

Or not. Arcee shook off her high-grade induced processor fuzz. She either didn’t drink enough or she drank too much.

Maybe she was just seeing things that weren’t there, surely he would come and say something if he was interested.

And just then a quick dimming of his optics and a look at her chest and she knew she wasn’t wrong.

It all came to both of them sitting at the same table and talking. About nothings, really.

Surprisingly, while at first there was a thought about just not caring and letting herself forget... they clicked.

After a while she suddenly didn’t really wanted a meaningless one night stand. It was like...

She could only compare it to finding the right blade, perfectly weighted and sharp, settling in her hand for the first time.

Sometimes you just knew when things fit.

But the realization dind’t realy wane her lust, on the contrary, vibrations of his armor, his smell and presence itself. They made her feel alive, ready to burst with energy.

When he actually started to touch her - fleeting touches to one of her knees - it was like getting zapped. Her whole body reacted with tingles and she just couldn’t stop thinking how that hand would feel against her.

Frag but she needed a mech. It was way too long, with war going on for forever, and moments of calm, when Prime was trying to get Decepticons to stop the fight, to stop killing, was rare. She had her needs and it was only this much one could do with her hand and some toys stored safely in her berth compartment.

The charge was rising with every passing moment, air crackling with it and Arcee could see his optics glowing with hunger, with thirst; The fact that it was hunger for her made Arcee shift in her seat, valve lubricating.

Frag, there was either some kind of resonance between them, he was such a perfect player, or she was just so hungry for touch.

When he asked for a walk, she couldn't help her spark spinning wildly. He could have taken her to his room but no... A walk... Where everyone will be able to see them.

Primus! It was like one of her recharge fantasies, it played like one and therefore she acted like in one.

She pressed him into the wall of the club and kissed, hard, demanding and with hunger for him that felt like a heavy heat pooling below her spark.

He spun her and pushed into the wall instead, claiming her lips, hard angles scratching over her own armor deliciously, fields meshing and resonating.

When he reached behind and squeezed on her wings she gasped and keened as pleasure-pain shot through her body, wash of lubricant flowing in her valve.

“Anyone could see us,” Arcee gasped bitting on his audial.

“And you love it.” He pawed at her panel and she rocked into his greedy touch.

“Yes, frag... Yes.” She couldn't help it, her processor buzzing with pleasure, circuits pulsing hot, whole body almost glowing with charge. “Please.”

He dragged her to his room only because she couldn't, wouldn’t stop touching him. And the moment the door closed behind them she approached and he pushed her to bed.

She didn't resist


End file.
